Kaiba Corp Battle Island
by Seto KaibaX
Summary: Guess what after Battle City Guess Kaiba wants another chance against Yugi! Go ahead and read and review it! Will the gang get though the tournament or will they hook,line and stinker at the bottom? R&R! New chapter on 1.4.05!
1. The Invitation to KC Battle Island

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation to Kaiba Corp. Island**

**

* * *

**Hello Im Sk for short I'm the author you can see! Guess Battle City return but it's Kaiba Corp.Battle Island this time**  
**

**Yugi: I agree a new tournament for me**

**Joey: Guess this tournament gonna be cool**

**Tea: Can we get started Please **

** Yami: These Duels I wonder who will win**

We have to wait and see Guys

**Yami: This Chapter will be the start for the New tournament but first it's a invitation!**

**

* * *

**

It's been a long time since the Duelist Kingdom and also the Battle City Tournament. The same gang is still here: Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, also Kabia and Mokuba. There are new characters Katie, Rob, Kelly, and Jack. This is the start of a new tournament planned by Kabia Corp.

"Is the New Duel Disk System set up," Kabia yelled? "Yes," Mr. Kabia? "Fine send invitation to every Strong Duelist in the country," Kabia told. Yes Sir!

Rob the new character comes from Europe and his Girlfriend is from America! They meet when they in the world Tournament which they meet each other in the finals!

"Damn, my head what time is it," Rob asked. "10:20 Hon," Kathy yelled. "Damn, I'm so lazy after fixing my dueling deck," Rob muttered. "By the way get up we got something in the mail," Kathy yelled. "Damn, I don't what to get up," Rob shouted! "You don't need to I'll bring it up here," Kathy yelled. "What do you? Is that a K.C. Duel Disk System," Rob answered? "Yeah, pretty cool huh this looks good on me doesn't it," Kathy asked? "Yeah, it is let me get mine," Rob answered in excitement. "Aww, thank you," Kathy blushed. "O yeah, now I look better now in dueling," Rob yelled. "Hey, here's a note," Rob asked." Well read it," Kathy asked. OK the Note saids:

You been invited to intend a new tournament on Kc. Battle Island. Please report to the blimp at 12:30 tomorrow. Miss the plane you lose your chance and your duel system will be disabled! Prepare for the top rank Battle!

Kaiba Corp

"Cool well go check it out," Rob said. "Ok maybe, I can get an autograph by Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler," Kathy yelled. "I wonder will I duel Yugi and beat him," he thought. "Well, We'll will check it out later," Rob said.

The New Fresh tournament was beginning and the gang find out about it!

Yugi! Yeah, Gramps, Yugi asked? "Here this is yours it came in the mail," Gramps said. "What is it" Yugi asking? "I don't know open it and find out," Gramps told.

Yugi takes the package to the Living Room and opens and finds out a New Duel Disk!

"Wow a New Duel Disk," Yugi thought. "Well that's an enhanced Duel Disk," Yami said. "How is it Enhance," Yugi asks? "Well look at it, it is silver and enhance then the old system," Yami answered. "Maybe, let's tell Joey to bring his deck to school and let's test it," Yugi told Yami. "Ok, Yugi will test it," Yami answered.

Then left and told Joey to bring his duel disk.

"Yo, Yugi whats up calling for my duel disk," Joey asking? "Well, check my Duel Disk," Yugi answered. "Huh, how you get a new Duel Disk," Joey asking. "Dunno came in the mail," Yugi answered. "Well are gonna duel," Yugi asked. "Fine let's duel," Joey yelled.

Duel Disk version one: Disabled use Version 2 Duel Disk.

"What the Hell," Joey Yelled. "Guess you have to get the new version Joey," Tristan answered. "Hey, Joey," Serenity yelling while running. "You got something in the mail", Serenity told. "Really," Joey answered?

Grabs the package and opens it up to find a New Duel Disk!

"O Yeah, a New Duel Disk and with a note," Joey in confusion? "Read it Joey," everyone yelled.

You been invited to intend a new tournament on Kc. Battle Island. Please report to the blimp at 12:30 tomorrow. Miss the plane you lose your chance and your duel system will be disabled! Prepare for the top rank Battle!

Kaiba Corp

"Wow, you and Yugi are invited to Kabia's new tournament," Tea asks. "Hold on its says all Duelists report to Domino Park for the presentation," Joey reminded. "Damn, tonite," Tristan asks. "Yeah," Joey answered. "Well, Yugi let's stay at your house until it's time," Joey asked. "Ok," Yugi answered

(Yugi's House)

"Damn, what time is it," Joey asked. "6:30," Tea answered. "Joey do you what us to go now," Yugi asked. "Yeah," Joey yelled. "Fine," they said.

It was 7:00 when they got there!

"Hey exactly 7:00," Tristan said. "Joey you finally smart for once," Tea joked. Yugi, Tristan and Tea laughed.

"O boy, do you see who I see Yugi," Joey answered. "Yeah, I see who you mean Joey," Yugi answered. I see Weevil, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, Espa Roba, Mai Valentine, and ?

"Mai," Joey interrupted?

"Hey, Mai, Joey came up. Mai didn't answer. "Mai you gonna talk or what," Joey asked? "Joey, I know you're my friend but can you leave me alone," Mai yelled. "Geezs, ok just saying hello," Joey muttered.

"What did Mai said," Tea asked. "Don't asked," Joey in a bad mood.

ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS, SOMEONE YELLED

"It's Kaiba," Yugi yelled

All of you been selected to join the K.C. Battle Island Tournament! "This is based on who will be King of games on My Island," Kaiba yelled. Only participles that the new Duel Disk are allowed on the island! Losers will be escorted out of the island! So you must win by betting a Blue Star Chip! Each one of you received 2 chips you must earn 15 chips for the finals! Now all duel disks are disabled now but will be activated when on blimp. Good Luck and better get there on time!

"Damn, long speech," Tristan asked. "What do you expect," Joey answered. "Excuse me," someone asked.

They all turn around saw two people. "Umm Hi, You need something," Yugi asked? "Are you Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler," He asked. "Yeah why," Joey asked. "Wait are you Rob and Kathy Tied Finalists in the World Championship," Yugi asked. "Yeah, we are as you can see she my Fiancé," Rob answered. "O by the way this is Tea and Tristan," Yugi introduced. Hi, they both said.

"Hey, Tea are you Yugi's Girlfriend," asking Rob. "Umm no Sorry," Tea answered and blushed. "Well, you should you and Yugi make a good couple," Kathy answered. Joey look at Yugi and Tea and back and forth. "Ok, Maybe, I think they are good for each other," Joey in confusion. "Well, it's late me and my girl are heading off let us meet again soon," Rob answered. "Same to you," Yugi answered.

"Well, that went well," Tristan asked. "Let's get going tomorrow's a new day," Joey answered.

* * *

**Joey: Wow we saw lots of Duelist we dueled and New Duelist can't wait to face them!**

**Yami: (chuckles) relax Joey we will see**

**Yugi: anyways Thank you for reading Please Review**

**Tea: Chapter 2 coming in and Joey their no order for Chesseburgers ok**

**Joey: Damn it I want a burger**

Relax Joey we are taking a break now get some food now

**A/N: It will get better just you wait. If you what you can review it who you what to win in this tournament. Check back later**


	2. Tournament begins on Blimp

**Chapter 2**

**Tournament begins on blimp!**

**

* * *

**

Hey Joey, Yugi, Yami be happy the tournament begins on this Chapter!**  
**

**Yugi: O yeah who I am going to duel**

**Joey: Finally all those duel dreams payed off**

You use dream duels and won?

**Joey: Sure it's my dream**

**Yami: well let's read the chapter**

**Tea: The Chapter is The Tournament begins on a blimp How cool! but guys I'm afraid of heights!  
**

* * *

"YAWN, "Joey in his sleep. "Yugi, ready for to kick some ass," Joey asked. "Yeah, let's find Tea and Tristan," Yugi answered.

Tea and Tristan running toward them! "Hurry Blimp's leaving in 30 minutes," Tea panting while running.

What! "Let's get going," Joey yelled. Everyone ran to the blimp there was 5 minutes before the blimp left.

"Hurry up get a move on guys," Joey yelled ahead. "There it is the blimp hurry," Tristan yelled. "Alite you guys sneak aboard while I and Joey get on," Yugi answered. "Ok," Tea whispered "Come on Tristan," Tea muttered!

"Please show if you're a guest of the K.C. Tournament," Kaiba's Guard asked.

Here, they showed. Alrite come aboard! BLIMPS TAKING OFF!

"I knew I was late I got get up their to that blimp," someone thought

She grabbed the rope in time and climbed up!

"Wow, Yuge theirs a lot of duelists here," Joey whispered. "Yeah, Joey their some good Duelists here," Yugi answered.

ALL DUELISTS TO THE MAIN HALL!

"Welcome to Kaiba Craft Blimp," Kaiba Shouted. All your duel Disks will activate on the same time so get use to it! No cheating on my tournament or you will suffer the consequence in the tournament! I won't tell you I'll let a cheater tell you! Now Duel Disks Activate now!

Duel Disk activated now!

"Oh yeah, Now my Duel Disk is activated," Joey snickered. "Yeah, you better believe it," Rob coming out of nowhere. "Hey Rob and Kathy," Yugi answered. "Hey, where's Tea and Tristan," Rob asked? "That is the stupidest idea you ever had Tristan," Tea shouted. "Umm hi, Tea," Yugi answered? "Umm hi, Yugi, Joey, Rob, and Kathy," Tea blushed. "Damn, Tea get up now," Tristan yelled in a quiet silence.

"I'm never getting sneaking aboard ever again if I have to do that again," Tea muttered. "Ha, Tea is scared," Tristan said. "Well I got my room key," said Joey. "Well We heading to our room," Rob said. "See ya," Kathy said. "Joey," someone called? "Huh, Yeah huh, "How you get here," Joey asked?

"Easy I got her before take off," she said Everyone turned around and yelled Serenity?

"Hi guys," Serenity said. "Well I'm taking Serenity to my room," Joey said. "Ok, See Ya," Everyone yelled. "Yugi is it ok we stay in your room," Tea asked. "Sure," Yugi asked. "Thanks man," Tristan said.

Night passed on!

They soon arrived at Kaiba Corp. Battle Island!

Well the island is big and has lots of buildings!

WELCOME TO KAIBA CORP. BATTLE ISLAND THIS ISLAND IS A RESORT TO ALL DUELISTS BUT IF YOU HAVE MONEY YOU CAN BUY FOOD! WE ARE NOT SUPPLYING YOU WITH FREE FOOD! GOOD LUCK ON SURVIVING BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT A BED!

"Damn, I don't have money," Joey muttered. "Same here," Tristan and Tea said. "Don't worry guys I got extra money only 100 dollars," Yugi answered. "Not enough thou," said Tristan.

"Well, let's check it out," Yugi answered.

They got off the blimp headed for the resort and check everything out!

"Wow, this place is big," Tristan said. "No, but they got food stands better then Duelist Kingdom," Joey answered. "True," Tristan answers. "Hey, lets get check in," Joey brought Serenity to his resort room. "Yo, can I get some food," Tristan, yelled "Yeah, hold on," a familiar voice?

Duke? Tristan yelled. Tristan, Duke in confusion. "What are you doing here," Tristan asks. "I work here for awhile," Duke answers. "Yeah, a food stand," Tristan asking. "Well, catch you later I'm busy," Duke yells. "Ok, that was weird," Tristan thought.

Well Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, some shouted. Huh, they both turn to find most duelists. Aww man not Weevil, Rex, Mako, Espa, and who are the other guys, Joey thought. "What's the dant matter Weevil remember we kick your sorry ass out of the tournaments," Joey remarked. "Ha, I know but it will be different," Weevil snickered I'm outta here.

"Boy, that's was sure stupid," Joey said. "Yeah," Yugi said? "Hey, theirs a duel over there let's check it out," Joey running

"Is that the best you got," Rob yells I activate Torrential Tribute since I don't have any monsters and I didn't summon a monster yet you're done". I know your hiding a trap card so I blow it away Mystical Space Typoon! NO. Now I summon Panther Warrior I saricfice my lamp goats to let him attack! It's over! Attack Panther Warrior!

Rob: 2300

Jk: 0000

"Ahh, damn I lost," the kid yelled. "Now my winnings 2 blue chips," Rob commanded. "Rob you won your first duel," Joey said. "Yeah I'm heading for the finals". "Yahhhhooo Now give me my blue chips you weakling," Kathy in distances. "Guess my girl won too," Rob joked. "Anyways it's a new day tomorrow let's get some shut eye and prepare to down duelists," Joey reminded.

"Yeah, good luck my friend," Rob said. "Same to you," Yugi answered.

Kathy runs up to Rob and tells she won her first duel!

* * *

Tea are you lucky the blimp on land 

**Tea: Yea but were now on a island in the middle of nowhere!**

**Yugi: Thats True**

**Tea: (Grabs Yugi tight)**

**Yugi: Tea... C...an't breathe**

**Yami: I hope I duel next Chapter**

**Tea: opps sorry Yugi (kisses Yugi)**

**Joey: ok what did I miss **

**A/N: Hey Duel Fans this story is the start and end for all the characters that are involved in this tournament. So Check Back Later. For more Review if you like! **


	3. Kaiba Corp Battle Island Duels begin

**Chapter 3**

**K.C. Battle Island Duels begin!**

**

* * *

Yugi: Finally some duels we can see**

Haha I decided to let Yami and Joey have a duel

**Joey: O yeah who am I dueling**

**Yami: Let's just read Joey**

**Tea: Joey your so hyper**

**Yugi: Chapter 3 Yami and Joey and there new friend have 3 way duel 3 Vs 3 well not surpirsed**

**

* * *

**

"Alrite, bring on the duelist we will take anyone on," Joey yelled. "Sure, Joey but we should go look for duelists first," Yugi answered.

"You don't need to look hehehe," Weevil yelled. "Yeah, were in front of you," Rex yelled. "We also teamed up to take you down," Espa yelled.

"O Great! Weevil, Rex and Espa," Tea muttered.

Yugi! Joey! "We all challenge you," Weevil shouted. "Ha, since we won't win all blue chips for each player we will also take one players deck," Rex laughed.

Isn't that unfair, Rob coming. "Hey this is are duel," Weevil shouted. "Yeah, back off we what these losers," Rex. "I predict you gonna lose," Espa shouted.

"Damn, their still the same person there always was," Tristan whispered. "Let's make this duel even," Rob answered.

"What are you talking about Rob," Rex shouted." I'm gonna duel to make it even," Rob shouted! "Well doesn't matter we all will win 6 blue chips all together," Weevil snickered.

Let's Duel! They yelled.

"Since I challenge you first I'll go," Weevil snickered! "I play 2 cards face down and a defense monster your move Yugi," Weevil shouted.

"My move I play 3 cards face down and summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode," Yugi yelled. "I can't attack until had at least one turn so far," he thought.

"Now my move," Rex yelled. "I play Mad sword Beast in attack mode and I boosted it with Raising body heat making it stronger then your monster I'll end me turn," Rex yelled.

"My move who dant master," Joey yelled. "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight and play this card face down your move," Joey yelled.

"Finally after so long it's my turn," Espa Yelled. "I summon Reflect Bounder to the field and set this card face down," Espa yelled.

"Hmm, this duel won't take long," Rob yelled. "I play Lord of Dragons next The Flute of Summoning Dragon I summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons," Rob yelled

"Ahh, wait it's the first turn you can't attack still hahaha," Weevil laughed so did Rex.

"So you wasted your card and it will be destroyed," Espa yelled.

Let me finish you idiots! "Now I play Nobleman of Crossout taking your defens monster out of play Weevil," Rob yelled. Now activate polymersion which will fuse my monster in my hand Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Also I play a card call Cold Wave making your magic and traps frozen until your turn's finish. I play the Quick attack magic and finally I attack you Weevil you lose 2800 life points, Rob yelled.

Yugi: 8000 Weevil: 5200

Joey: 8000 Rex: 8000

Rob: 8000 Espa: 8000

"Damn, you stink Weevil," Rex laughed. "Humpt My move I will play pinch Hopper and I will destroy it with Eradicating Aerosol now I can summon my Insect Queen ha now I attack you Joey say goodbye," Weevil laughed. "Ha, not quite Weevil," Joey yelled. "What," Weevil yelled! "I play my magic card Spinning Roulette which this card works is chance you have to say stop and it will attack whoever it attacks," Joey yelled. "If I attack Rob's monsters my queen will fail I have to attack Wheeler and Yugi," Weevil thought.

"Alrite, go roulette," Joey yelled. "And I say stop," Weevil quickly. The spin roulette stopped at Weevil! "What no this can't be! "Go, Queen knock some his Life points out," Joey yelled. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Weevil whined. "You'll pay for that Joey," Weevil yelled.

Weevils: 2800

"My move," Yugi yelled. "I play Swift Gaia in attack mode," Yugi yelled and play 3 cards face down," Yugi yelled. Your move!

"My turn I put my monster in defense mode and summon another face down," Rex yelled.

"Rex, I play my face down card Final attack," Yugi yelled! "That means all monsters must stay in attack mode," he told.

"What, Fine I'll play 2 cards face down also end my turn your move," Rex said.

"My move sweet I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode," Joey yelled.

"O boy, Wheeler is losing it," Rex laughed

"This monster has a special ability so better not laugh," Joey reminded.

"I'll play 1 more face down end my turn," Joey yelled.

"It's the end for you I play Card of Sanctity which makes us draw until we have six cards," Espa yelled. "I'll play 5 cards face down without summoning a monster," Espa laughed.

"Hmm, your up to something," Yugi thought. "I play my face down card," Yugi yelled! "Heavy Storm this card will destroy on magic and trap cards on the field," Yugi corrected. "I also reveal my face down card Scapegoats," Joey yelled.

"It's the end for you no face down cards and you shouldn't had let me draw cause it's the end for you I sacrifice my Twin headed thunder dragon, and two Blue Eyes to summon WING DRAGON OF RA," Rob yelled.

Ahh no not that, They all yelled.

"This card will take you out automatically since Weevil you talk to much I'll take you out first, I also put enrage double card making my monsters attack double 8800 to 17600 attack points". "Weevil so goodbye to your monster and life points," Rob yelled.

"Nooooooooooooooooo," Weevil screamed.

Wing Dragon of Ra destroy his insect Queen and his Life points.

Yugi: 8000 Weevil: 0000

Joey: 8000 Rex: 8000

Rob: 8000 Espa: 8000

"Ah Weevil are you ok," Rex asked?

"He's knock unconscious," Rob answered. "Now it's Yugi's turn," Rob answered. "That's true now meet my card I play Black Luster Ritual and summon Black Luster Soldier and Now I sacrifice Black Luster Soldier, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Swift Gaia for Slifer the Sky Dragon," Yugi yelled. I have 4 cards in my hand but I use Pot of Greed to gain one more. "Now destroy Espa Roba's Reflect Bounder". "Reflect Bounder is gone your down to 4700 Life Points Espa," Yugi yelled.

"Since Final Attack trap gone thanks to the Heavy storm card I switch all my monsters to defense mode and play another one," Rex snickered.

"My turn I now summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon by taking my Red-Eyes Chick as sacrifice," Joey shouted.

"Impossible," Rex yelled. "It is possible we lost," Espa muttered

"Red-Eyes attack Espa Life Points directly," Joey yelled

"NNooo my Life Points," Espa Yelled! 2300Life Points Remained

"Its my turn I draw o Yeah I play Swords of Revealing Light," Espa yelled. Finally we might take him out and I also play 2 magic cards call Tremendous Fire which will burn away 2000 life points from each of you," Espa yelled.

"That takes also few Life Points from you since you use it," Yami yelled.

"Crap," Espa in thought

Yugi: 6000 -Weevil: 0000

Joey: 6000 -Rex: 8000

Rob: 6000 -Espa: 1300

"Your go since you can't move," Espa yelled in laughter.

"I disagree Espa my card here is unaffected but my other monsters are affected but My Wing Dragon of Ra monster will attack since I have Lord of Dragons you Idiot," Rob yelled. "Now Wing Dragon of Ra wipe out Espa Roba," Rob yelled. "Noooooo not my Life Points," Espa yelled! Espa Life Points: 0000

"Joey let's wipe out Rex defenses," Rob answered. "You got it Rob," Joey answered. "O Rex since Roba was knocked out of the duel the Swords of Revealing is gone right," Rob asked.

"O No," Rex thought. "My point exactly Lord of Dragons take out a monster," Rob yelled. "Go Yugi," he yelled. "Now I summon Dark Magician Girl", Yugi yelled. "I'll wipe out all you're monster with Diffusion Wave Motion Go Dark burning attack," Yugi yelled! "You still lose life points since their in defense mode about 2300 Life points now Slifer attack, "Yugi yelled. "I have only 4 cards in my hand so you lose 4000 life points," Yugi yelled.

"He's right I have 1700 Life Points," Rex Thought. "Since Wheeler doesn't have any strong monsters except Red-Eyes I'll defend myself with a strong monster with good defense," Rex thought. "I play Giant Solider of Stone and that's it for me," Rex yelled. "Fine, I play Zomybra the Dark which has 2100 attack points destroy his monster," Joey Yelled. "Now Red-Eyes give Rex a permanent vacation to Loserville ATTACK," Joey yelled.

"NO, Wheeler Wait," Rex yelled!

"Guess we won there blue chips Yugi grab Weevils blue chips," Joey grab Rex Blue Chips, and I grabbed Espa's Blue Chips. "Looks like me and Yugi got 4 blue chips and Rob you got 8 blue Chips," Joey yelled? "How you get 8 Blue chips I challenge some duelist yesterday that's why," Rob answered. "For now I must find my Girlfriend to give her support See ya," Rob yelled. "Yeah Later," Joey shouted.

"That was some duel Yugi," Tea asked? "Yeah it was," Yugi answered. "Now we should get going and look for some duelists," Joey answered. "Damn, I'm Hungry," Joey whined. "O that reminds me I saw Duke here," Tristan reminded. Duke! Everyone yelled? "Yeah, he's working a food stand," Tristan said. "Great, he might give us some food," Joey running to the food stand. "He's gonna get Duke fired," Tristan whispered.

Everyone left for the food stand

"Grr You will pay for my defeat Rob," Weevil muttered. "I still have 3 Blue Chips left I'll take down his girlfriend," Weevil thought. Rex! Espa! "Get up you still got 1 blue chip left, "Weevil yelled. "Let's meet again and we will take down Rob's girlfriend," Weevil told.

"Fine," they both answered.

* * *

Guess Weevil never learns but he still in the tournament 

**Yami and Joey: I thought he was out for good**

**Tea and Yugi: Who knew they would say it together**

**Tristan: Chapter 4 is gonna be about Kaiba Fast Victory**

**A/N: O boy I hear trouble but at least they got a good knocking I wonder how Kaiba is holding up! Yeah that reminds me I think there are Rare Hunter in this Story but unknown Chapters we will see!**


	4. Kaiba's Fast Victory

**Chapter 4**

**Kabia Corp. Battle Island- Kabia's Fast Victory**

**

* * *

**I don't know why I am making a Chapter on Kaiba but hey SK stand for him

**Kaiba: Make sure I got good parts!**

**Yami: Kaiba best read the story**

**Mokuba: My brother going to duel and beat a kid in one turn that is what going to happen in Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Since Yugi and Joey won their first duels in the tournament I wonder who else is trying win.

"Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel," a kid yells

"Heh, fine I'll wager 4 blue chips," Kaiba snickered.

"I'll wager same amount," he yelled.

"I'll go first I play Dark Blade in attack mode and play one card face down," he yelled.

"This won't take long I'll play Lord of Dragons next Flute of summoning Dragon and play 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons," Kaiba yelled. "And I set this face down and play Card of Demise allowing drawing five cards if I don't them in five turns I lose them in five turns," Kaiba yelled. "Now I play another Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my last Blue Eyes and Hyozanryu finally I'll activate Polymersion to fuse my Blue Eyes together for Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba yelling. "Now activate my face down card Quick Attack making me attack with my fused monster," Kaiba yelled. "I'll also set this card face down. ALL MONSTERS ATTACK! Hyozanryu wipe out his Dark Blade now all my monsters attack!

"That attack might brought me to 2000 Life points but I'm still here," the kid yelled.

"Ha, I'm not finished I play Defusion making my Ulimate Dragon back to 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons," Kaiba snickered. "Now attack my Great Beasts," Kaiba yelled

Kaiba: 8000-His Life Points: 0000

"Now my 4 blue chips," Kaiba demanded.

"Damn, it I lost, he muttered.

"You're a weakling so go home," Kaiba shouted.

"I need to find Yugi and get back the title and my Glory," Kaiba thought.

* * *

I bet Kaiba doesn't like that he has a short Chapter 

**Yami: hehe yeah true **

**Kaiba: Next time I write the story and Chapter**

**Joey: Chapter 5 going to be a bone chilling duel**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing this takes most of my time but hey its life! See ya! Enjoy the other Chapters. **


	5. Yugi Vs Ghosts

**Chapter 5**

**Kabia Corp. Battle Island- Yugi V.S. Ghosts**

**

* * *

Yami: guess this my time to duel right**

Your're going duel Yami don;'t worry

**Tea: Im itching to see this duel**

**Yugi: me too**

**Joey: I'm gonna grab a sandwich**

**Yugi: This story gonna be scary! NOT! **

**

* * *

**

"Have you heard Seto Kaiba just beat a Duelist but in 1 turn," a duelist yelling.

"Wow, you heard Kaiba beat someone in one turn," Joey muttered. "Unlikely you can do that Joey," Tea laughing. "Grr Forget you," Joey yelled.

"Aha Joey Wheeler is it," someone asked.

"Yeah what you want, "Joey asking. Turning around seeing it was Bonz. "You again," Joey yelled.

"Ha, Joey you still scared huh," Bonz asked.

"What no I'm not only your faced stay scares the crap out of me," Joey lied

"Wel,l who cares I didn't come here to challenge you, Bonz said.

"Then who you challenging then," Joey asked.

"Yugi Muto," Bonz yelled I challenge You

"Fine, I accepted," Yugi yelled.

"What you wager," Yugi asking. "4 Blue Chips on the line," Bonz yelled. Now let's duel!

Hey did you hear someone just challenge Yugi! This I got to see Come on!

"Hmm, maybe I should check out the King of Games Dueling," someone thought.

"Since I battled Joey let's see if I have chance to beat you," Bonz yelled. "I summon Dragon Zombie! And play Violet Crystal to boost it's attack by 500 attack points giving 2100 attack points," Bonz yelled! "I'll play 2 two more cards face down," Bonz snickered. Go!

"I will so I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode and I set 2 cards face down ending my turn," Yugi yelled.

"How sad no attack fine my move," Bonz's yelled. "I play Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode when this card in play you can't attack this card if I have a Zombie monster in my field," Bonz answered. Your Move!

"Get him Yugi," Joey yelled. "Beat him," Tea and Tristan yelled.

"Now I Sacrifice my Guardian for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch this card can destroy a monster card when tribute successfully," Yugi yelled. Now attack his Bone Tower.

"Ha, you can't I play Call of the Haunted letting me bring back Dragon Zombie," Bonz yelled. I just gonna prolong your defeat!

"O really don't you I can destroy your card and plus I ahead by 300 Life Points," Yugi yelled.

"O well my Move," Bonz yelled. I play the Magic card Fissure taking your monster out leaving you wide open. "Now Dragon Zombie Bone Tower attack his Life Points directly," Bonz yelled/

Yugi: 5900

Bonz: 7700

"Now who's in the lead," Bonz snickered.

"Fine, I play Big Shield Guardana in defens mode," Yugi yelled. And 2 cards face down.

"Ha, fine I play Polymersion fusing Dragon Zombie and my Sorcerer to make the Goldmine Mammoth and I play Quick Attack Magic Card making me attack now and I equip another violet Crystal to make him stronger," Bonz yelled ATTACK!

"Not so fast Bonz I play Mirror Force and Dark Mirror Force destroying all your monsters," Yugi yelled.

"Fine, I end my turn," Bonz muttered.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield for Dark Magician Girl and I play Dark Magic Curtains allowing me to summon another Spellcaster for a price of Half my Life Points bring me to 2950 Life points," Yugi yelled. I summon Dark Magician! Now both magicians attack!

My Life Points! 3200 Life Points

"Grr, I activated my magic card Inferno Tempest means we throw all are monsters that are in the Graveyard and Deck out of Play," Bonz Yelled.

"O No," Yugi muttered. "What's going on," Tea asking. "Guess Yugi got only Magic and Trap cards," Joey said. "Damn ,of all the duelist who would play that damn card," Tristan screamed.

"Now I play my Magic card Dark hole wiping them out for good," Bonz yelled.

"Not yet I play White Hole making your Magic Card useless," Yugi yelled.

"Ha, I play these two cards Brain Control and Change of Heart making me take your monsters in control," Bonz yelled

"Not my magicians," Yugi asked in a daze.

"Yes, it is now Magicians serve your new master and attack Yugi's Life Points for good," Bonz's yelled.

"Ha, not quite I play Divine Wind reflecting the attack and making the attack double," Yugi yelled.

"No, I thought I won," Bonz yelled. 0000 Life Points.

"Now I have 8 Blue Chips," Yugi thought. "Way to go Yug now let's hit the road and fine me a duelist," Joey shouted. "Hey, their's someone dueling let's check it out," Tristan asked.

They won to a duel which was a girl dueling.

"Hey, look guess the girl losing she got only 200 Life Points and her opponent about 2900 Life Points," Joey told. "Well, if your behind you can always get back up," Yugi reminded. "Just like Joey in a dog house," Tristan Joked. "Damn, you Tristan," Joey yelled.

"Now I'll destroy you last defense leaving wide open and ATTACK the end is near you got no defense," a duelist yelled.

"That's what you think since I have 30 cards in the graveyard since you attack my monster I play my Trap Card Blasting the Ruins wiping you out," she yelled.

Kelly: 200

His Life points: 0000

"Damn, I lost here's my 3 blue chips" he said quietly.

"Heh Yeah, my 7th Blue Chips O yeah," she yelled.

She turns around and see none other then Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler.

"Are you Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler," she asked

Aha Yes. They both said.

She screams I always what'd to meet you My name is Kelly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Yugi answered. "This is Tea, Tristan, and Serenity". Hi, they all said

"Nice to meet you! I was wondering how many Blue Chips you got so far," Kelly asked.

"I got 8," Yugi answered. "4 for me," Joey yelled. "Wow, you must be strong I really what to duel both of you but I'll save you guys for the finals," Kelly said.

"Well I'll see Ya later, Kelly yells. She kisses both Yugi and Joey. Nice meeting you!"

Tea muttered when she kissed Yugi.

"O dant makes me feel better," Joey said. "Joey are you blushing," Serenity asked. "No Why Would I," Joey started to blush. Yep you are blushing, Serenity laughed.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Wasnt that bone chilling

**Tea: stop reminding me of bones**

**Yami: at least I won the duel**

Well True cause I made you win

**Yugi: whose the mystery duelist thats a mystery?**

If I told it wouldn't be a mystery

**Tea: The author likes to thank you for reading it( Read his note) and next coming Chapter is the OCEAN RAGE  
**

**Yugi: I can't see it (NVM) **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for a special treat the first one to review this page will be the next character for chapter 7. Submit your review now! First one get's to be the character.**


	6. Ocean Taks Battle

**Chapter 6**

**Kabia Corp. Battle Island – Ocean Takes Battle**

**

* * *

**Joey here's your chance to win again

**Joey:Munching on a sandwich**

**Yugi: He's eating a sandwich**

**Tea: this story gonna turn the ocean into Tidal Waves**

**Yami: I know who I'm going to duel here**

**

* * *

**

"Hey check it out it's Mako; Yugi," Joey said

"Well isn't Yugi Muto and Joey wheeler," Mako shouted.

"Long time no see Mako," Joey and Yugi said. "How are you Mako," Tea asked. Hi, Serenity said. Yo Mako, Tristan.

"Hey long time since we last duel huh," Mako answered. Yeah, Joey answered. "Well how you feel up for a duel," Mako said.

"Yeah, I plan to take a double Duel but you don't have a partner," Joey answered.

"O don't I," Mako pointing to his partner. "Come on out Jack," Mako yelled.

"Wow, its Jack the best in water Dueling," Yugi answered.

"Yes, that is true Jack Legendary Ocean Duelist," Jack Yelled. "Well not better then me," Mako joked. "Damn it Mako Shut up I'm better then you," Jack yelled. O right, Mako laughed. "If your better how come I wiped you out and the Ocean Tournament and why do I have 5 more Blue Chips then you," Jack yelled. "Damn, he's got a point," Mako thought. "But anyways let's get this duel started," Mako yelled.

"Yeah, finally we got bored sitting around let's duel," Joey yelled. We all wager 4 chips Deal! Fine!

"Go Joey go win," Serenity yelled. "Go Yugi," Tea yelled. "Get them man," Tristan yelled.

Yugi switched with Yami

"Fine, I'll start things off," Yami yelled. _Hmm since their both ocean duelist better wipe them out fast it's hard when fighting ocean duelists._ "Now I play Gazelle in Attack Mode

And play this face down," Yami yelled

"Its my move I play the Magic Card Legendary Ocean making it easier for me and Jack to summon monsters I summon now Legendary Fisherman and one card face down," Mako yelled.

"My Move I'll play Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode and play this face down," Joey yelled.

"Hmm, I know what your doing Wheeler," Jack snickered. "That won't save you I play my Trap card Torrential Tribute," Jack yelled

"But how," Joey asking?

"How predictable guess you don't what I did I play a card but didn't say the name it's called Copycat I can copy anything in my deck," Jack yelled.

Of Course I did that move on Keith

_Flashback_

_Sorry Keith I play Copycat which let's me copy you Metalmorph Card making my Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a metal Dragon called The Red Eyes-Metal Dragon. Now you done!_

_Flashback Ends_

"So you copied almost my strategy in Duelist Kingdom Good Move," Joey Yelled.

"Heh, You lucky I can't attack on first turn but I can summon Giant Red Seasnake," Jack called.

"My Move," Yami yelled. "I'll play Kuriboh in defense mode and play one card face down," Yami said.

"Heh, that furball won't stand a chance against my Fisherman but I'll attack Joey," Mako yelled.

"_Grr, I got no defense," Joey thought_. "I play Multiply on Kuriboh to save Joey," Yami Yelled. "Danks Yuge," Joey answered.

"Grr, I play De-Spell Destorying Multiply turning back your Kuriboh's into one," Mako laughed.

"I play Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack Mode and set 3 cards face down," Joey yelled.

"_Hmm Red-Eye B. Chick that's a new monster I never saw Joey had," Jack thought_.

"That chicken going down Wheeler," Jack said. I play Suijin the God of water in Attack mode!

"Wait a minute, how you summon him without sacrificing 2 monsters," Joey yelled. "He can sacrifice one monster thanks to the Legendary Ocean," Yami told." Damn, Field Card," Joey muttered." Suijin give Joey's monster a vacation back to prehistoric times," Jack laughed.

"Not so fast I play Bottomless Trap taking your monster out," Joey laughed. "Excellent move Joey," Yami yelled.

"Grr, that made be but I play one card face down," Jack yelled.

"I'm activate my card Pot of Greed giving me two new cards," Joey yelled.

"I now play Heavy Storm destroy all Magic and Trap cards," Yami yelled. "Also I play Fissure destroying your Legendary Fisherman," Yami Yelled. "Now I summon Swift Gaia and activate my face down card Monster Reborn getting Suijin back," Yami yelled. Now Attack Mako's Life points!

Mako: 3500 Life Points

"Grr no," Mako yelled. "My move I play Fortress Whale Oath Card to bring Fortress Whale to the field," Mako yelled. Atk: 2350 Def: 2300

"Fortress Whale send Joey's monster packing," Mako commanded.

"Ha, your Chick left you," Mako laughed destroying his monster.

"Ha, you're wrong Mako," Joey yelled.

"What your Red-Eyes Chick a… a before Mako finished Joey interrupted.

"Yeah, it's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon I sacrificed my chick for Red Eyes Black Dragon," Joey yelled.

"But How," Mako asked.

"Easy since it's been on the field so long I special summoned it on the Field," Joey telling Mako.

"Mako, you are stupid you getting beaten by Wheeler," Jack yelled.

"Now Red Eyes Counter Attack Fortress Whale," Joey yelled.

"No, My whale 3450 Life points remained.

"Since it's my turn I'll play Metalmorph turning my Red Eyes into a Red Eyes Metal Dragon, Joey yelled then I play Dragon Claws and Axe of Despair to give Red Eyes a total of 4400 Attack points but I won't attack you I'm attacking Jack! Red Eyes Flash Flare Blast! That takes a bite of your life points," Joey laughed then play a card face down.

Yugi: 8000 Life Points

Joey: 8000 Life Points

Mako: 3450 Life Points

Jack: 3600 Life Points

"Grr, Wheeler you will pay for that, Jack in anger. "I play my magic cards Tremendous Fire 3 of them wiping 3000 Life Points off you, "Jack yelled in laughter.

"Maybe, but you burn away 500 life points for each card which means you lost 1500 Life Points," Yami corrected.

Yugi: 5000 Life Points

Joey: 5000 Life Points

Mako: 3450 Life Points

Jack: 2100 Life Points

"Doesn't matter, now I play Just Desert losing 1500 Life Points for both of you," Jack yelled then jump in laughter.

"_Why did I choose him as my partner why," Mako thought._

Yugi: 3500 Life Points

Joey: 3500 Life Points

Mako: 3450 Life Points

Jack: 2100 Life Points

"Now I end my turn by playing this card face down," Jack laughed.

"My Move," Yami yelled. "I'll play Dark Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode and Suijin will attack your face down card Jack, "Yami yelled.

"Ha, you hit my Cyber Jar which takes your monsters out," Jack laughed.

"O no say goodbye to them," Jack yelled.

"Really, because your wrong I play Time Machine Trap it brings my Red Eyes back and Yugi's monsters too," Joey yelled.

"Whatever I draw and damn no Monster card," Jack yelled. "Same as me," Mako yelled.

"I now summon Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician thanks to your ability since it's my turn I still can summon," Yami yelled.

"But you're summoning 2 high level monster how can you do that," Jack asking.

"By playing Dark Magic Curtain only requires half my life points but it's a risk I'm taking," Yami yelled. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl wipe out Jack's Life Points," Yami commanded.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jack screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mako, I attack you now Swift Gaia Attack," Yami yelled.

Yugi: 1750 Life Points

Joey: 3500 Life Points

Mako: 1150 Life Points

Jack: 0000 Life Points

"Now you're done in a turn Mako," Yami reminding him.

"_I lost not a card can turn it around," Mako thought._

"I'll risk this duel on Damage Destruction," Mako yelled.

What! Yami yelled. "Whats' dant card do Yug," Joey asking.

"Joey this is a risky card it wipes 4000 Life points from everyone," Mako answered.

"Well it won't work first I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf, Raising my Life Points by 1500 Life Points making me safe by 2000 Life Points but Yugi you gonna lose," Joey asked. "Don't Worry Joey just wait," Yami answered.

"It is a draw," Mako yelled.

"Not quite reveal face down cards 2 Gift of the Mystical Elf," Yami yelled. 4750 Life Points

"NO, I lost then," Mako said.

The blast took out 4000 Life Points from every player!

Yugi: 4750 Life Points-750 Life Points

Joey: 6500 Life Points-2500 Life Points

Mako: 1750 Life Points- 0000 Life Points

Jack: 0000 Life Points-0000 Life Points

Good Duel, Joey said.

"Excellent Duel Joey you too Yugi," Mako complimented them. "Ow my head did we win," Jack asked. "Umm no Jack go back to sleep o Yeah hand over your blue Chips to Joey," Mako reminded. "Yeah sure Whhaatt! What are you talking about I didn't lose right," Jack said.

"O yeah you did lose hand over your 4 Blue Chips," Joey said." Fine here," Jack grunted.

Giving Joey 4 Blue Chips! "Here Yugi here's 4 Blue Chips remember I may have one but I'll win again," Mako said.

"We will see Mako," Yami said. "Let's go I'm hungry," Joey asked.

"Great Duel," Tea asked. "I knew you win Big Brother," Serenity hugging Joey. "Good Job Joe," Tristan patting his back. "Who knew you gonna win," Tristan making funny of him.

Yugi: has 12 Blue Chips-Joey: has 8 Blue Chips-Rob has 12 Blue Chips-Kathy: has 8 Blue Chips- Finally Kelly has 6 Blue Chips! You already know Kaiba is in the Finals he has 13 Blue Chips thou.

Away from a far distance is someone that is spying on Yugi and the Gang!

"Hmm, Yugi is good so is that kid Joey I wonder what their weakness are and their strengths I will soon find out and I will rule and take down all of them. I already have 14 Blue Chips I will face them a duel in the Finals and they will fall!

**

* * *

Yami: who is this guy spying on us**

**Tea: I don't know**

**Joey: BURPP! **

**Tea: Gross Wait a minute wheres the author  
**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yugi: he fell asleep**

**Tea: Aww let's leave him alone. He's work harder then we are **

**Joey: now we are in charge of the story hehe**

**Yami: Who's is this mystery shaddy character what he what we Yugi and gang find out later. **

* * *

**A/N: Ok who is this? Why does he what to duel! Thanks for reviewing it! Chapter 7 hurry contest not over! The contest winner will face Rob in a duel! **


End file.
